Somethings Are Never Forgotten
by anamaric17
Summary: Abbie has been really angry lately and Ichabod learns why.


Title: "Somethings are Never Forgotten"

"Make sure you shut the damn door this time!"

Abbie's harsh tone made Ichabod wince as he gently shut the cabin door. The tall Brit turned to face her but she was already in the kitchen. It had been going on like this for two weeks between them. They would start out a loving couple, cuddling, having relations, doing sweet things for each other. However, Abbie had been all moody and what not since last Monday. Everytime he tried to fix whatever wrong he had done, she would be screaming at him.

"You want carrots and peas, or spinach tonight with the casserole?" She had said.

She then preceded to slam more cupboards. Ichabod sighed, and sat down heavily on the couch. He knew it was best to let her go through her current mood until she ran out or steam. It was either let her vent or have something thrown at his head...again.

"Whatever you desire, Treasure, is fine with me." He said back not having the heart to fight with her.

He hated to fight with her and he knew she knew that. He closed his eyes feeling a headache beginning. He was drifting off in his thoughts, when he noticed her small boot- enclosed feet in front of him.

"Abbie?"

He began but once he looked up he realized she had tears streaming down her face. Thinking perhaps she had hurt herself, he jumped out of his seat and began looking her over as he held her tightly in his arms.

"What is it? What's wrong, my Dear!" He asked gently.

"You really don't know do you?" She said, as she tried to wrestle her way out of his strong arms but he only succeeded in pulling her closer. They tumbled, unceremoniously, on the couch. Abbie wailed a bit as she found her way into his lap.

"It will be fine, Abbie. Whatever is wrong, Treasure we can fix it." He whispered in her ear but she shook her head and buried her face in his neck. They remained like that for a long time until she was only dry heaving sobs.

"I do not want to see the tears again, but may I ask you now to explain what is wrong?" He asked as he stared into her brown eyes.

She bit her lip and it broke his heart even more. She seems so small. She seemed so lost and broken, and he didn't know how to take her pain from her.

"Today marks the first year anniversary of your arrival back in Sleepy Hollow, Ichabod." She said quietly as she wiped at her face.

He smiled sadly thinking of how horrible that day was for him. He had been confused, scared, lost. He had to come to terms that everyone he knew, including Katrina, were long dead and gone.

"Surely that it something to celebrate, my Dear. We are together now in every sense of the word. We defeated Jeremy, freed Katrina, and although Moloch is still a constant threat, our days are filled with love." He said frowning a bit.

"I know that, Crane. God, don't you think I know that but..." She sighed swallowing before she stopped altogether.

"But something troubles you still. Please Grace...tell me. I hate seeing you like this if I can not fix it."

"Corbin."

They were silent after that one word she spoke. Corbin's name hung in the room like death itself would sneak up if they said it again. Ichabod put two and two together realizing that her mentor, her father figure, and friend had died the same day he showed up.

"I remember. Is that why you are so angry at me?" He asked looking down at her small hands that had started picking at the couch pillow.

She frowned up at him which made him look away. He was ashamed that he was too frightened for her answer. Would she have it where they never met if that meant she could have Corbin back, he thought.

"I'm not angry at you, Ichabod." She said taking his face in her hands.

He closed his eyes as her soft fingers reached up into his hair and ran through it. He kissed her palm when she pulled back.

"Are you sure because I must say the last two weeks, as your lover, have been some of the more trying times in my new life." He said pouting knowing it would make her laugh and it did. She laughed one of her full body chuckles that he hadn't heard in a very long time.

"Aw you idiot! If you think that's trying you should spend more time with me during that time once a month." She said grinning. Ichabod blushed which made her lean in and kiss him.

"I'm just upset that I'm happy now, with you, and the one person who should be here to see it is dead. It's not fair." She said making the mood dampen again. She had no more tears but she was still very sad.

"I have an idea, my Dear." Ichabod said as he raced around the cabin collecting their shoes and coats.

"What are you doing, Crane?" She asked only somewhat curiously.

"We are taking a trip." He said handing her the car keys. Her eyes lit up when she realized what he wanted, and they were soon on their way.

Twenty minutes later...

The car ride was quiet, no music, no questions, just the slight hiss of the wind coming in the vents. The moon was high but still obsured by shadows. Ichabod didn't mind as he grabbed Abbie's hand and led her away from the car. The ground's pebbles and dirt crunching underneath their boots as Abbie used her police flashlight to lead the way.

"Whenever you are ready, Abbie, I'll be right over here." Ichabod said kissing her forehead as he waited two feet away. He was leaning against a tree that was almost as tall as he was. She smiled a little wearily and then walked away. He listened to her speaking:

"Hey old man. So...damn this is so hard." She mumbled before letting tears flow freely.

"I wish you could see my life now. Chasing demons, crazy sisters, 18th century boyfriends...all I need is a stupid dog and I could be a poster child for the good life!" She said laughing a bitter short laugh. Ichabod shoved his hands in his pocket to prevent himself from going over and comforting her.

"Yeah. Happy...I actually am happy. Never thought I'd be but...I am. Anyway, I came here so that you could meet that crazy 18th century boyfriend of mine. He uh...well he arrived in my life the moment you left it. I guess God knew I could use a shoulder to cry on. I guess he didn't think it would be fair to take you and leave me empty handed."

She was crying again. Ichabod seen her kneeling on Corbin's gravesite and hugging the stone like she could really hug him instead.

"I know you are gone, but I never said goodbye. I...I love you Corbin." She sobbed again and reached her hand out to Ichabod at the same time without looking back at him. He came over at once scooping her up in his arms rocking her and soothing her with calm words.

"Gosh, I'm a mess." She said shyly wiping at her nose but Ichabod only smiled.

"Are you going to tell me who this fine man is, Abbie?" Ichabod asked placing a hand on Corbin's headstone. She grinned through her tears.

"Yeah, Corbin here changed my life. Corbin this here is the love of my life, my partner, Ichabod Crane." She said placing her hand on top of his.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Corbin. I must say you raised a wonderful woman." He said as if Corbin were there among them...the wind the only answer they recieved. Abbie cried again but these were happy tears.

"I'm so happy you two met." She said looking into his blue eyes.

"As am I, Treasure. As am I."


End file.
